Aether Cade
Aether Cade (エーテルケイド, Eetharu Keido) is the current guild master of the guild Dragon Gunfire. Aether is a Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer, using lightning and flames as his element. Aether learned all of his magics from his Dragon Master, Plasmius, and his mother, Miriam Cade. Aether is responsible for Dragon Gunfire's more accepting ideals, as he was the one that abolished the guild's "Dragon Slayers only" policy. After some infighting in the guild, Aether managed to get the guild on the right track, and leads the guild on the oath to a better and brighter future. Appearance Aether has fair skin, messy black hair and golden eyes. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with a popped collar, black pants, a brown belt, black sleeves with black gloves, a tattered black scarf, and black boots. On the end of his sleeves, his collar, and the top of his pants has a gold trim. He sports his white guild mark on his left shoulder. Like other Dragon Slayers he also has sharp canines. His mother often says that he looks more like his father. Personality Aether seems outwardly emotionless, as he internalizes all his emotions to prevent his wild side from getting out. Unlike his predecessors, as the guild master of Dragon Gunfire, Aether doesn't think any less of normal humans as he does of Dragon Slayers, nullifying the rule that only Dragon Slayers can join Dragon Gunfire. He also is not sexist like they are, as the Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Magic had only been taught to the men in his family, and his grandfather skipped over his mother. Although normally emotionless, there are a few things that get Aether to feel joy. Spending time with his mother, playing with his pet wyvern (Winters), and tending for his garden on his island. When his Erebus personality is unleashed he becomes a practical monster, rampaging all over the area he's in, and having difficulty distinguishing between friend and foe. He becomes brash and overconfident, believing he's the strongest in the world. History When Aether was born he was immediately branded with the Dragon Gunfire guild mark and chosen as the next guild master. When he was old enough, his grandfather sent him to train with his Dragon Master, Plasmius, to learn how to use Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. After learning the magic, Aether returned to train with his grandfather, who implanted a Flame Dragon lacrima into his body, combining the two elements into one. The tough regime of his grandfather slowly began to break Aether, but he held together for the sake of his mother, who had also been teaching him various other magics, as he was a prodigy. One day during his training on Mount Hakobe, Aether came across a baby blizzard wyvern, and took it in as his pet naming it Winters, much to the chagrin of his grandfather. One day during another grueling day of training, Aether's mother arrived to give him refreshments, but his grandfather rebuffed, her. When he struck her, something inside Aether snapped, and he unleashed his alternate persona, Erebus for the first time, killing his grandfather. The mental trauma of taking a life caused Aether to create several mental barriers that practically took away his emotions, effectively sealing away Erebus. Despite being twelve at the time, Aether was made the guild master of Dragon Gunfire, where he immediately abolished the rule of only Dragon Slayers being able to join the guild, causing a rift between the guild. Many of the Dragon Slayers tried a coup against Aether, but he easily defeated them all, and forced them to leave the guild. Aether then created an island that he uses as his secret getaway, where he spends a lot of time gardening. The original guild master of Dragon Gunfire, Saul Peregrine attempted to take the guild from him, but Aether did not wish to relinquish his leadership. The two fought in a brutal battle, but Aether managed to come out on top, keeping his position as guild master. Magic and Abilities Green Magic (緑の魔法, Midori no Mahō): '''This was the first magic Aether learned to use. Although it has no offensive properties, Aether can use it to create plant vehicles and other various items. * '''Giant Island: '''By creating buoyant plant life, Aether is capable of creating a large island. He is capable of sensing anything on the island, and can control where it moves. One such island is used as Aether's personal garden, while another is used for the S-Class Promotional Trial of Dragon Gunfire. * '''Ripple: Aether can send shockwaves of his magical energy through plants to damage his opponents, but leave the plant life completely unharmed. Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Magic (雷炎竜の滅魔法, Raienryū no Metsu Mahō):''' Aether learned his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic from the Lightning Dragon, Plasmius, and later had a Flame Dragon lacrima implanted into his body, combining the elements. This magic allows Aether to eat external sources of fire or lightning to heal wounds and increase his power. Although a combined version of lightning and flames, they deal more burning damage as opposed to the paralyzing effects that other lightning based spells produce. Aether can coat his body in his plasma to increase the power of his strikes, and send powerful blasts of his magic at his opponents. Aether can also transform into his lightning flames to fly around at high speeds, but while in this form, he can still be hit by physical attacks. The combined elements makes a blue colored flame with blue lightning cackling around it. * '''Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar (雷炎竜の咆哮, Raienryū no Hōkō): '''Aether releases a large stream of lightning and fire from his mouth. This attack was powerful enough to kill his grandfather in one blast (although, at the time the spell was enhanced by his Erebus persona). * '''Lightning Flame Dragon's Spiraling Sphere (雷炎竜の螺旋丸, Raienryū no Rasengan):''' Aether focuses his magical energy into a sphere of rotating lightning and flames. This spell's rotation causes people to fly backwards while spinning. * '''Lightning Flame Dragon's Spiraling Shuriken (雷炎竜の螺旋手裏剣, Raienryū no Rasenshuriken):''' Aether focuses his magical energy into a giant shuriken which he throws at his opponent. The shuriken is very sharp, easily cutting through trees. ** '''Scatter (雲散, Unsan):''' After throwing the Lightning Flame Dragon's Spiraling Shuriken he causes it to explode into several sharp needles by clenching his fist. This spell is mostly used as a sneak attack, as the needles go in several directions and each needle is only one thousandth as powerful as the full shuriken. * '''Lightning Flame Dragon's Electron Cannon (雷炎竜の電子銃, Raienryū no Denshijū): '''Aether creates a sphere in front of him using both hands and blasts a large amount of plasma at his opponent. * '''Lightning Flame Dragon's Blue Bomb (雷炎竜の青爆弾, Raienryū no Aobakudan):'''It looks similar to the Lightning Flame Dragon's Spiraling Sphere, but far more compressed. Aether then throws the small sphere away. It moves at a slow space, but can be detonated at will, causing a massive explosion that even Aether can be caught up in. * '''Lightning Flame Dragon's Burning Arrow (雷炎竜の火炙り矢, Raienryū no Hiaburiya):''' Aether charges a quick burst of lightning and fire in his hand and blasts his opponent with it in the shape of an arrow. This arrow is capable of piercing as well as burning. * '''Lightning Flame Dragon's Storm Leg (雷炎竜の嵐足, Raienryū no Arashiashi):''' Aether charges lightning and flames in his leg and swings it through the air, creating a wave of lightning and fire that is capable of dealing blunt damage, and burning the opponent. * '''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi):''' ** '''Electron Dance: Plasma Armor ''(エレクトロンダンス・プラズマよろい, Erekutoron Danse: Purazuma Yoroi): Aether solidifies his magical aura into a solid form, providing extra defense, as well as increased attack power. The lightning and fire also burns anyone who touches it, unless they have special resistance to fire and/or lightning. ** '''Electron Dance: Blue Tornado' (エレクトロンダンス・あおトルネード, Erekutoron Danse: Ao Torunédo):''' Usually, used while his Plasma Armor is activated, Aether has himself cloaked in magical energy, and quickly spins in a circle, generating several wisps of lightning and flames to strike any enemy that comes within their bounds. ** '''Electron Dance: Ion Cloud (エレクトロンダンス・イオンくも, Erekutoron Danse: ION Kumo):''' Aether creates a cloud of lighting and fire around his opponent and bombards them with the heat of the elements. '''Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): '''By consuming large quantities of external sources of fire or lightning, Aether is capable of entering Dragon Force. He is also capable of entering a natural state of Dragon Force, entering it at will. When using Dragon Force his hair turns blue, and his skin is covered in flesh colored scales. * '''Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art (滅竜目茶技, Metsuryū Mechagi):''' ** '''Fourth State: Dragon's Grand Breath (第四塩梅・盛大息の竜, Daiyon Anbai: Seidai-iki no Ryū):''' An enhanced version of the Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar. Aether inhales deeply, then blasts a large column of plasma towards his adversary. This attack is ten times stronger than the usual Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar, and is ten times larger as well. This spell is large enough to destroy large objects, including buildings, airships, and even islands. '''Jutsu Shiki: Aether learned this magic to create traps on his island and in the guild hall. With this magic Aether can write runes with specific effects depending on how he's written them. When someone enters the area of the runes, that person must abide by the rules of the runes in order to escape. The runes can also be rewritten by a skilled enough person, but Aether will be notified by this. Aether booby trapped his island so that no one can enter the island without bearing the Dragon Gunfire guild mark. Even if they do manage to get on it, there are still hundreds of automatic traps on the island. The same traps are also present in the Dragon Gunfire guild hall, except this protection only extends to those with malefic intent for entering the guild. Summoning Magic: A magic used to summon a creature to one's side. Aether primarily uses this to summon Winters to his side. This magic requires the user to have a strong bond with whatever the user is summoning, and a magic circle, something that Aether draws by using the speed of his lightning to create a circle in the air long enough to summon a beast. Enhanced Senses: As a Dragon Slayer, Aether has naturally well tuned senses of smell and hearing. Immense Intelligence: Aether is considered a prodigy by many of his peers, including his guild mates, late grandfather, and mother. His high intelligence allowed him to learn and master many different types of magics, as well as armed and unarmed combat. Aether is also a master strategist, being capable of determining the best and quickest way to achieve victory. Master Swordsmanship: Aether has great skills with a sword. He can easily fight on par with other sword wielding mages with his katanas, and can easily wield multiple swords at once. His sword style revolves around optimizing offense and defense by switching between a reverse and forward grip with both his katanas. Master Hand To Hand Combatant: Aether prefers fighting opponents with his bare hands as opposed to with weapons, although he uses them against enemies that use them. He's adept in several martial arts, and uses them in conjunction with his magic to increase the power of his blows. Master Sensor: Aether is capable of sensing even the most minute changes in magical energy. He can sense everything going on around him, allowing him to counter sneak attacks, practically giving him no blind spot. The best way to get the drop on him would be to completely nullify one's magical power. His sensory abilities are how he keeps tabs on everyone in Dragon Gunfire. Immense Durability: Aether can take immense amounts of damage without showing the slightest bit of discomfort. He can take a direct punch to the face without flinching, and can simply outlast many of his opponents. Aether's Plasma Armor just enhances his durability more by increasing defense. Immense Strength: Aether has incredible physical strength. Aether is capable of knocking out weak enough enemies in a single blow, easily punch through stone and metal, and wrestle his pet winter wyvern. Immense Speed: Aether is capable of moving at incredibly high speeds to easily dodge attacks and retaliate against even the fastest of enemies. Aether can increase his speed even further by transforming into lighting and flames with his Dragon Slayer Magic. Immense Magical Power: Aether was born with an incredibly high amount magical power. Every person he's ever met had commented on it. Even his ancestor, Saul Peregrine has voiced how powerful he is. He's capable of using several powerful spells and magics in quick succession with little to no drawbacks. When using a high amount of magical energy his aura is colored blue. * Erebus (厚い闇, Atsuiyami):''' A state where Aether activates his darker persona inside of him. It can only be activated when he feels malice, so even if he's losing a fight, it won't be activated unless he feels malice towards that person. When activated, his hair and aura turns crimson red, and his power is nearly doubled. Unfortunately he also loses control over his body and begins lashing out at everything, with zero regard for anyone around. Equipment '''Sekhmet: A black katana utilized by Aether. It's his preferred weapon in combat and he is incredibly skilled with it. It's capable of clashing with most kinds of metals. Hathor: A smaller white katana used by Aether. Aether dual wields it with Sekhmet, switching between a regular and reverse grip on the blade to maximize offensive and defensive capabilities. Relationships Dragon Gunfire Miriam Cade: Miriam is Aether's mother, and as such, he loves her dearly. He cares more about her then anything else, and picked up several habits from her, including his love for gardening. She's one of the few people that can get him to smile and laugh, and always makes sure he's in a good mood. Miriam not being allowed to join Dragon Gunfire had a positive effect on his life, as this is what led to him being accepting of everyone. Aether was so enraged when his grandfather struck her, Erebus was unleashed. Despite being an adult though, Miriam still acts like he's still her child. Seraph Kinmichi: The first new member to join the Dragon Gunfire guild. An Iron Dragon Slayer, Aether and Seraph share a master-pupil relationship. Enemies Saul Peregrine: Saul is Aether's ancestor, and the original founder of the Dragon Gunfire guild. After Saul attempted to retake Dragon Gunfire, the two had an epic battle, ending in Aether's favor. As such, Saul hates Aether, while Aether has his guild members on constant watch for him, as he was barely able to defeat him the first time. Genghis Breningoch: During the time Dragon Gunfire was fighting amongst itself, Genghis arrived with Dragon Soul to assist the pro-Dragon Slayers only faction, hoping to recruit them for his guild. Genghis and Aether clashed on the battlefield, but neither was able to beat the other. The two are opposites in their ideals, with Aether believing that all people are equal, while Genghis believes that only Dragon Slayers havemthe right to rule, and should be on top. Trivia Aether is the most powerful character created by Black Dwarf Star, and the most powerful one he will ever create. Aether's past times include: # Spending time with his mother # Playing with his blizzard wyvern, Winters # And tending for the garden on the island he created In Greek Mythology, Aether is the primordial embodiment of the upper air, while Erebus is the primordial embodiment of darkness. Aether's swords are named after the two faces of Sekhmet, the wild kill-crazy side, and the peaceful side after she's drunken too much blood. Aether's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Master Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Jutsu Shiki Magic User